Fallen Angel
by Matoko
Summary: Mikan was back as a half devil and half angel after dying!What will everybody's reactions be and what will happen to her?
1. Back and Alive

"Now,jump or your your sweet boyfriend will do it for you."A man in black and white suit chuckled while holding onto Natsume.  
>I was standing on the edge of the Alice Academy School ran down my cheeks as I turned my head over and faced Natsume,"Find another girl that's better than me alright?"Those are the last words I spoke before I release my balance and fall,down to the Alice Academy's was a 10 stories high building,whoever fall from this height will surely die.<br>"MIKAN!"Natsume yelled as tears formed on the edge of his eyes.I'm glad I'm able to hear him call my name once more before I go to 'above',Heaven,or 'below',Hell.

~Meanwhile~

"MIKAN!"Ruka,Hotaru,Narumi and the others yelled at the bottom floor as they saw the brunette falling.  
>The brunette fell,an impact hit her back spine broke with a if she survied this,she'll never be able to walk again.<br>Even though the brunette was on the floor,without her heart beating,she still had her angelic innocent smile on her face everybody's going to miss.

~Back to Mikan~

"Where am I?"I woke up with a severe headache.  
>"Your in the Middle Way."A pair of voice spoke at the same sounds angelic but another sounds full with hatred.<br>I shook my head as I got myself up.I'm in my blood-ful uniform.I'm in a daze.  
>"This way is to the Heaven."The angel spoke.<br>"This way is to the Hell."The devil spoke.  
>"Choose the one you think you should go and if you choose wrongly,you'll be banished by either Hades or Zeus."The devil and angel spoke at the same time.<br>I guess I'll need to choose one of them but which?Hmm...I know.  
>"I'll choose the day,I'll be the angel and at night,I'll be the devil."I smiled at the duo.<br>"Looks like you won't be banished!"The angel squeeled.  
>"Both of the two gods agreed that you can choose neither and didn't say you can choose both so your request is accepted."The devil spoke in a stoic reminds me of Natsume and Hotaru,the face looks exactly like thiers.<br>"Go and meet Zeus now,it's daytime now~"The angel smiled as she pulled me along with her into a white coloured gate which has a sign on it saying 'Heaven'.

~Half an hour later~

"Oh great Zeus,I brought the chosen one which will serve both you and Hades."The angel humblely spoke,bowing her head to Zeus.I followed her actions,"Kami-Sama,how should I serve you?"I asked curiously.  
>"You're Mikan Sakura,the job is to heal other people's broken 'll be sent to mend the hearts you have broke just now,while you are still living."Zeus smiled at me.<br>I smiled cheerfully back,"Kami-Sama,should I start my work now?If so,how do I go back to Alice Academy?"I asked again.  
>Zeus signaled me to go towards him and I obeyed.I walked to placed two on his fingles on my temple and mumbled white wings appeared on my back and a light pink sakura flower appeared on my forehead.<br>"Now,you're a pure this magic 's some commands inside,if you mumble one of them,magic will take is the Angel's Version,it only contain Healing and Defense Magic while the Devil's Version contain Offense and Offensive Defence Magic."Zeus explained.  
>I opened the book and flipped through and I finally found the magic that can send me to the human's world!<br>"Gia ti_n proi_go meni_ sp ti mou prin rthei ed _"I mumbled and White Coloured Light appeared around next,guess what?I appeared infront of my funeral,on top of my casket.  
>"Hyuuga,Ruka come!"Hotaru yelled out loud.<br>"What happened?"The duo trio gasped when they saw me.  
>"Hey,what's with those faces?Aren't you all happy to see me?"I winked at them.<br>"Who are you?You can't be Mikan because she's in the casket you're siting on."Hotaru glared at me while crying.  
>"You look 10 times uglier when you cry,Baka."I recited what Hotaru told me before she goes to Alice Academy.<br>"That's not enough evidence..."Hotaru muttered.  
>"Oh well,you will believe whatever that appears before you now."I smiled at the three shocked ones.<br>"Pt ryga , sas kal sei."I muttered and my pure white wings spreaded out on my back."Enough evidence that I'M Mikan Sakura,my sweet boyfriend and 2 bestfriends?"I winked and smiled at them at the same time."Oh no,it's going to reach night soon,bye guys!I need to go see Hades now~Ja love you all!I'll be back soon after about an hour~"I chirped and muttered another a split second,I'm off,leaving the three shocked but happy at the same time.

~Hades' Castle~

"Angel Mikan,I now grant you the power of the Devil."Hades smirked at me.  
>I went forward and he repeated the steps Zeus did.<br>The light pink Sakura is now half violet and half light pink while my wings have different colours 's in white and another's in black.I bowed my head and left for the human world once again to complete the task given by Zeus.  
>"Now,come back tomorrow and I'll give you your task."Hades spoke lastly before motioning me to leave his castle.I nodded and chanted the spell which allows me to get back to the human world.<p>

~In front of Mikan Sakura's grave~

"Hey everybody,I'm back~"I squeeled in delight and ran towards Narumi-Sensei to hug 's busy with something else just now so he didn't know I'm here as an * looked shocked at first but after rounds of explanation,he regained his composure and hugged me tightly.  
>"Mikan...Welcome back..."Narumi-Sensei cried softly.<br>Narumi-Sensei released me and smiled at me before Natsume pulled me away.  
>"Natsume,what's wrong?"I asked as he placed me on 'our' Sakura Tree's branch in Alice didn't reply and hugged me tighter than nevermind,I feel...Somewhat warm in his arms.<br>"Don't leave me again..."He mumbled.  
>"I won't..."I replied as I pushed him back a little and pecked him on his like I made the wrong move,he pulled me in closer and kissed me once again.I blushed furiously.<br>"Hey Polka,what did that guy called Hades did to you?"  
>"Nothing much,really~"I chimed,"Pt ryga , sas kal sei."I muttered again and my 'new' wings came out with my sakura mark.I moved my bangs away to show Natsume my sakura mark.<br>"What's that?"He asked,raising an eyebrow.  
>"I'm not sure but it just appeared when Zeus turned me into an angel and Haddes turned me into an devil.I'm a Daeva now~"I chirped happily.<br>"When you must go back to the Heaven or the Hell?"Natsume asked,covering his eyes with his bangs.  
>"I'm not sure but looks like I can stay here as long as the gods didn't summon me.I'll go to Hades's castle again tomorrow night,he said he wanted to give me a task."I smiled at my beloved as I placed my hand on his cheek.<br>"It's getting late now,get back to your dorm room and 's a mission tomorrow you know?"Natsume smirked.  
>"But aren't I dead?Must I do the mission?"I whined.<br>"Persona said that you're my partner in missions since you're back you must Polka."Natsume specifically emphasized the word 'Polka'.I blushed hard.  
>"Ne,Natsume,can I sleep in your room?I think they locked my room up because they thought that I'm dead."I smiled at Natsume.<br>"Hn."I smiled wider and hugged him.I spreaded out my wings before going into the wings shined in the moonlight,both black and white.  
>I cuddled up onto Natsume and rested my head on his chest after he pulled me into a hug when we were lying down on his bed.I smiled and wispered,"I love you."Before I drift off to dreamland.I heard a soft "I love you" from Natsume,I felt as if I'm the happiest female.<p>

~End of Chapter 1~

~Notes~

Daeva = Daevas are 'wrong gods' or 'false gods' or 'gods that are (to be) rejected'

~Spell Guide~

-Gia ti_n proi_go meni_ sp ti mou prin rthei ed _. = To my previous home before coming here.  
>-Pt ryga , sas kal sei. = Wing,I summon you. <p>


	2. Meeting Someone I Hate

~2 days later,the day after meeting with Hades~ "M-Mikan?"Someone muttered while staring at me,Mikan Sakura,the Daeva standing together with Natsume Hyuuga.  
>"Uncle Rei!~"I chimed and went forward to hug him.<br>"How did you survive that fall?I thought you're already dead!"Uncle Rei yelled.  
>"I came back as a half devil and half angel,a Daeva.I'm the messanger working for both Zeus and Hades~Hades' not really that bad though,he treated me like his own but Zeus treated me a little bit better than him~"I chimed once again.<br>"Mikan,do you still have your Alices?"Uncle Rei asked.  
>"Yea~"I replied as I summoned my wings and created a ice on my left hand and a fire ball on my right.<br>Uncle Rei smiled and told us about our mission.  
>"Phew,thank god I've my Alices still even after I I can memorise all the spells from the books Hades and Zeus gave me~"I chirped happily at Natsume and Uncle Rei."Ne,Natsume,let's go~"<br>"Where to?"Natsume said plainly.  
>"Err Uncle Rei?"<br>"Empire thier secret underground lab."  
>"Thanks~Love you~"I chimed and held Natsume's hand.<br>"Teleportation."I mumbled.  
>Instantly,we reached this so called Empire Zeth 's very big and would suspect a thing through this building's look.<br>"Ne,Natsume,is your mood bad now?"I asked softly.  
>"Why's that?"He asked,looking at me curiously.<br>"Well,if you're in a bad mood,we'll toture the scientists from the lab before killing you're in a good mood,we'll just kill them straight away."I explained.  
>"Good mood."He replied instantly.<br>I started to walk but I pulled him back.  
>"What now,little girl?"He asked impatiently.<br>"Well,we'll need to camouflage before entering right?So we'll not be spotted easily."I answered.  
>"Hn."He smirked.<br>I pulled him into an alley near the building and started chanting,"Amyntik aorat ti_ta."We became invisible.I held Natsume's hand so that we won't be seperated from each other.  
>We walked into the building look more beautiful on the has lots of potted plants,fountains and halfway,Natsume tugged my hand.I looked at him in dragged me towards another direction.<br>"Lab is this way,Polka."  
>I blushed slightly and let out a "Hn."<br>We went into a storage room and looked around to find the entrance to the lab.  
>"Natsume,that box over there."I pointed at a box at one coner being piled up as the 3rd went over to that direction and removed the the box reveals a secret pathway.I ran across the reached a large metal placed his hand on the door and started to heat the door up."Hmm,the spell went 're not invisible anymore."I wispered as I placed my hand on his,"I'll enhance your Alice."I metal door melted into a pile of rubber and we walked of the scientists stared at most of them stared at me thought I don't know of them are even blushing!"Oi perverted idiots stop ogling at my girlfriend."Natsume spoke in his cold voice and stared at them."N-no...It can't be...Isn't he dead?"I muttered silently,"Dad."I said,staring angrily at the man in the middle of the group of scientists.<br>"So,you have not died yet huh?Even after the Death Alice used on you."I smirked.  
>"Oi Polka,isn't you're dad dead long ago?"Natsume asked curiously.<br>"I'm a cyborg my dear Uncle Rei and your attack formed together really is of my arm,one of my leg and almost half of my face suffered major injury."The scientist cut in.  
>"DIE YOU DAMN CYBORG!"I yelled loudly as I fired fire and ice blades made out of my Alices at him.<br>"Natsume,could you take care of the others?I have some business to take care with that man over there."I wispered softly as I casted a angelic smile at my nodded and went off,using his Alice to kill them.I walked forward,to my father.  
>"Izumi Yukihara,you forced my mother to death.I'll send you to hell before I get Hades' Cerberus to eat up your soul."<br>"Well,my dear little girl wants to kill her own father?I can't help with that 'll die."He emphasized the word,die,and he took out a pistol and fired at bullet went through me,the area which is supposed to be a wound is now half in flame and the other half is cloudy.  
>"Well that's not very nice."I smiled wickedly.I swift my hand and hands grew out of the ground,2 holding onto his legs,causing him to fall and 2 holding onto his wrists,the final hand crossed over his neck,making him unable to get up on his feets.I walked over with my wings out and sat on him,on his stomach,my body facing the left but my head facing him.<br>"What kind of monster are you?"He boomed.  
>"I'm to be specific.I have already died 3 days ago."I smirked.<br>"Don't kid me.I'm not borned yesterday."  
>"Well,you don't believe me eh?"<br>"Keru,Rosu,come out."I said,in my normal cheerful tone.2 Cerberus came out of the ground,through the flaming hole on the ground made by them."Well,Papa,aren't my Cerberus cute?I think they're are hungry and is looking for food now.I think I'll feed you and your other scientific friends to them."I smirked happily,"Keru,Rosu,sit."I Cerberuses obeyed."Nat-Su-Me~Are you done?"I chirped.  
>"Before you even summon the 2-headed dogs."He smirked.<br>"'s the scientific people?"I asked,looking around the pointed behind my father,I looked and they are all in strings."We don't have to do the dirty jobs anymorre because they are going to be the food for my companions in Hell."I smiled,"They're given by case I'm in trouble."I motioned my hand and Keru and Rosu stood up,walked towards them."Keru,Rosu,burn this place up after eating your meal and you can go back to rest okay?Oh yeah,don't eat up my him to Hades."I smiled at my yelpped and I pulled Natsume away.  
>"What happened to your father?Why do Hades want to see him?"Natsume asked softly.<br>"Well...That's because..."I paused due the the sight of something.

~Spell Note~

Amyntik aorat ti_ta = Defensive invisibility

~Notes~

This episode have a little bit of One Piece twist.I do not own One Piece.

~Author's Speech~

Sorry guys,for the delay.I'm having my examinations a few days ago and have no time to write.I'll be having another examination tomorrow so don't blame me for a late post for the next chapter~ 


	3. Shocking Surprise

"N-Natsume...T-that guy..."I wimpered as I hid behind Natsume,pointing at the person in front of us.  
>"I'll make him pay."He wispered and started walking towards that person.<br>I shook my head and hugged him from behind,"No,don''re no match for him."I tightened my stared at me in disbelief.I released Natsume and walked a few steps forward."What do you want now."I growled.  
>"Well I just want to see the progress of the it out,now."The person in front of us smirked.I obeyed and is letting 'it' came flying,hundreds of them landed all over me.A few flew away,revealing a pair of crimson orbs.A few more flew away,this time,it reveals dark brown rest flew away together."Satisfied?Can you please leave US alone."I purred softly like a cat.<br>The person nodded and left.  
>"Oi Polka what the hell are you?"Natsume questioned.<br>"Well you can at least ask nicely you know?"I turned my face to him,revealing another surprise,a pair of sharp teeth.  
>"Y-you're a-" " to be exact,I'm not a real damn old man shot me with something yesterday when I landed on earth after coming back from rounds of scolding,I decided to give him a unfortunately,he have some kind of power and repelled whatever I threw at him and those attacks shoot back at me."I cut in before Natsume could finish his still look shock.I chanted something and my eyes,hair turned back to normal.I pulled down my knee-level socks and what is visible is bruises and cuts and it is DEEP cuts.<br>"Oww...Still hurts alot even I healed up my bones fully..."I picked me up and started walking.I stared at him for a while but snapped back to reality."Thanks Natsume..."I bowed his head down and planted a kiss of my lips and smiled.I returned him a smile and snuggled up closer to him."Ne,Natsume,"I lowered my head.  
>"What?"He asked.<br>"Aren't you scared?You know,I'm kinda like a monster.I'm dead.I've Cerberuses as pets.I know Zeus and Hades.I'm a Daeva.I'm a vampire.I have wings...Like a fallen angel..."I asked,at a brim of tears.  
>Natsume stopped,went towards a wall and sat down,with me on his lap.I looked at raised a hand and wiped away my tears,"Well,you're not scared of me when you first met me too right?Then I've no rights to be scared of ,no matter what you are,I'll love you."He wispered into my came down once again.I smiled at him and kissed him on the smiled at me again and hugged me for awhile before standing up with me in his arms again.<br>"Amyntik aorat ti_ta"I muttered,we're once again invisible.  
>We marched out of the basement and went back to Alice Academy.<br>"Mikan!"Persona yelled.  
>I turned my head,anti-clockwise and saw Uncle Rei running towards us.<br>"How the hell did she get all this injuries Hyuuga."Uncle Rei questioned,face like thunder.  
>"Uncle Rei!It got nothing to do with Natsume,don't scold him!"I groaned as the pain came again and Rei look shocked.I explained every single thing to him and he just Rei motioned Natsume to carry me back to my room,Natsume nodded and went opened the door and placed me on my bed.<br>Natsume bent down and moved his head towards my left ear,wispering,"I promise I won't make you someone made you cry,come to me."I pecked him on his cheek and smirked,waved at me and left my room.  
>"My mission is ending tomorrow at 6P.M. ...How am I going to break to news to Hotaru,Natsume and everybody else..."I wispered softly to myself as I broke down,crying my heart out.<br>I'm leaving everybody soon.I must act normal.I can't let them be sad.I'll just...leave silently?No.I won't.I'll speak to Hades and Zeus.I can't afford to lose everybody once again.

~Spell Note~

Amyntik aorat ti_ta = Defensive invisibility

~Note from the author~~

Hey,don't blame me if this chapter is short because I want to make the next chapter exciting~I'll get complains if I do my work randomly you know?Ermm,don't mind if I make any grammatical or spelling mistakes please :) 


	4. Fallen Angel

"Please,Gods,let me continue my relationship with my loved one on earth just like before,before I died...That's the only request I want to make."I pleaded to the 2 gods during thier meeting.  
>"Mikan,you know that it's not possible."The 2 god spoke in a fierce tone.<br>"But..b-"  
>"You really want to have the relationship no matter what?"Zeus boomed.<br>I was ofcause scared but I'm persistant.I nodded.  
>Hades muttered something and hands of undead grew out of the floor and caught both of my legs,making me unable to ,Zeus muttered something and a beam came out from his palm,which is facing bean shot right through started to ooze out.I cast a deadly glare at the 2 simply glared back at me and odered a troop of army to restrain me,holding onto all of my limbs.<br>"Mikan 'll me 'll not be able to live here any more."The 2 gods boomed louder than troop started to march,towards the gate I came from when I first regain conscious when I'm dead.  
>Before I can say anything,the troop's captain pushed me down,through the opened gates.I'm falling,through the skys.<br>"Natsume,I'm coming..."I muttered as I dropped down.  
>The impact was very of my leg's bone is almost comepletely broken and my arm's totally broken.I cast glances around me and found out that I'm back in Alice wings are out.I guess I subconsciously summoned them during my white wing is tattered while my black wing is in poor condition.I heard some noises.I hobbled towards the source of the sound.<br>Tears came down unconsciously.

~Natsume POV~

Crap...She saw it...  
>Wait...What's with her wings?Oh my god,her waist area had a hole a blood is still coming out...She's holding on tightly onto her right arm,I guess it's broken and she can't seem to stand leg's bone can't support her much longer.<br>Wh-what happened to her?  
>She simply smiled,a forced smile,not a natural one,and turned her head over,attempted to run away despite her injuries.I saw something coming out from the corner of her ...Is that a drop of tear?<p>

~Mikan Pov (Normal)~

My left leg can support me any longer...It's breaking...I flapped my tattered wings and tried to fly ,My wings gave up too.I crashed onto the caught up with grabbed my wrist and gave me a serious came out uncontrollably.  
>"I cried."I smiled forcely again."I'm go."I cried grip got tighter.I stared at him blankly for awhile,tip-toed and pecked his lips."I'm satisfied now."I tried keeping the smile on but I can't.I gave before I'm about to walk away when his grip's not tight,my vision went blur.I can't see...Everything is dark-<p>

~Natsume POV~

"Mikan!"I yelled when she fell into my 's really when she've fainted,tears kept on coming down.I carried her and ran to the hospital in Alice Academy.  
>"A-an angel?,looks more like a Fallen one.A broken left leg,a broken 's been a long time since a treated one..."Subaru Imai,Hotaru Imai's brother,the doctor mumbled.<br>Fallen Angel?She's banished from Heaven and Hell...What happened?

~Mikan's POV~

I woke was beside me,on the chair next to my bed,sleeping came down again.I pulled a pin from my hair and shot it at the machine(the thing that monitors a very ill patient's heartbeat,I forgot its name :P)  
>BOOM!<br>I quickly got off,throwing the blanket over Natsume to block his vision for awhile,to buy enough time for me to escape.  
>I jumped out of the hospital.I guess I was at about floor impact was a lot lesser than when I'm banished.<br>I ran into Northern Woods to hide for the time being.

~Natsume POV~

Oh my god,an attempt to escape?Not so easy to find her now.I threw the blanket awat and jumped down to chase after Mikan.I suppose she'll be in Northern ,let's go and check it out.I ran as fast as I could towards Northern Woods,hoping to find MY brunette.

~Mikan POV~

I think I can heal my wings with my Healing Alice...I placed my hand on my tattered white wing and suprisingly,it recovered!I ddid the same thing on my black wing.I'm now walking aimlessly in Northern came down again as I walked.I'll contact Hotaru.  
>I used my Mind Connection Alice and connected minds with Hotaru.<br>"Hotaru are you there?"  
>"Mikan?Where're you?Natsume's looking for you."<br>"I-ignore ,I'll tell you something but don't be reckless and go beat Natsume up alright?"  
>"Depends."<br>I told Hotaru the whole process through our sound kinda furious,I don't think she'll listen to me and not beat Natsume into a pulp.  
>"Don't beat him up,Hotaru."<br>"Not like I'll listen to you."  
>"Sigh...Hotaru,what should I do?I don't want to go back to my dorm room and I'm already banished from Heaven and Hell,I can't possibly go back anywhere..."<br>"I'll go find you later."  
>"Alright,I'm in Northern Woods,around Mr Bear's House."<br>"Hn."  
>I cut off the connections of our minds and went towards Mr Bear's house.I opened the door and went in.I sat on the corner of the small Bear came towards me,placing his hand on my elbow.I looked at him and hugged him as I cried.<br>"Bear,you can understand me right?"I asked softly in between my sobs.  
>Mr Bear nodded and I went on crying my heart out as I told Mr Bear about Natsume.<br>I placed Mr Bear down and took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing something.  
>"Give it to Hotaru when she comes alright,Bear?"I requested as I placed the letter into an envelop.<br>Mr Bear nodded again and I placed the letter into his hands.  
>I wispered something into Mr Bear's ears and he nodded once again before I waved and left his little cabin.<br>"I'm going,wish you luck,everybody."I mumbled softly as I strolled for awhile before I teleport away.

~Author's Note~ Haha!I'm finally able to write something out!I'm gonna spend some time revising because my examinations are just around the coners!But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible~ 3 


	5. Vampires

You can call me it's for my friends' sake.I don't want them to be harmed.I'm a angel, Angel now,to be I'm a very rare of people wanted to catch a Fallen one and turn them into slaves.I know I'll be save in one place,with my mother.  
>"Mother..."I called out softly.<br>"Mikan?"A soothing voice called out.  
>"Mother!"I cried as I ran towards my mother,crying my heart out loud.<br>"What's wrong my dear?"  
>"N-Natsume...I-I'm already dead...Fallen Angel...Banished..."I replied,all of my words are not in a complete sentence,I'm sobbing in between my speech.I wiped away my tears,calmed down and explained every single thing to my mother didn't know any thing because She's in the AAO,didn't receive any news about me being dead.<br>"Don't worry,the pain will soon go away alright?"My mother's sweet voice soothed me.  
>I nodded slightly and hugged my mother tightly.<p>~Hotaru POV~<p>

"Bear,where's Mikan?"I asked Mr Bear as I can't find her anywhere in Mr Bear's house.  
>Bear handed me an pure white envelop.I opened it and started to read the letter inside.<p>

Dear Hotaru,  
>When you started reading this letter,I'm already at the AAO 't bother to find me because I'm just there to see my mother.<br>Natsume's right behind you by the way.I know he'll surely follow you to Mr Bear's house to find ...I broke out of the hospital while my leg and arm are still well,you all should know it sooner or later,I contracted a deadly disease and I guess I'll be off to see Zeus and Hades in about a everyone if you want but please don't barge into the AAO Headquarters right away after reading this.I'll be off to somewhere else 't bother asking Uncle Shiki and Uncle Rei by the ,don't beat the crap outta Natsume okay?

P.S. Love you guys.I don't blame you for everything, you.

Mikan Sakura.

Hyuuga's behind me.I turned around and right,Mikan's correct.  
>"."I called out tunelessly and threw the letter to got the letter and after reading,he was stunned.<br>"How surprising,looks like you don't even knew Mikan's health problem and much for being her boyfriend."I growled as I stood next to the didn't reply.I marched off angrily.

~Natsume POV~

It's my fault...Mikan's dying soon.I didn't know it.  
>I stood at the same spot,scolding myself.I dropped to the floor, Bear came forward and placed its paw on my handed me another letter.I opened the envelop and started reading again.<p>

Dear Natsume,

I really don't blame you and you don't need to be so sad or angry alright?I know you're blaming yourself for what have happened but don't me at Northern Woods' largest water body at 9 P.M. today.I'll like to meet you one more time before I really ...Come alone.

Mikan

I started to run towards the water body Mikan was 's already 8.30 P.M. .I must reach the large pond and meet Mikan.

~Mikan POV~

I sat at the edge of the pond,with my hair down,I'm wearing a white buttoned top with a loosely tied tie and a baby blue skirt an inch above my knee level.I've a new appearance now,I guess it's because my vampire side is waking up more frequently now.I didn't really contract any deadly disease.I just don't want to drink human a vampire dosen't drink human blood,he or she will most probably a year.  
>"Urgh!"I squeeked and winced in pain from lack of blood came.I lost my balance,lied down on the floor.<br>Right on time,Natsume ran towards me but I stopped him with my Barrier Alice.  
>"Mikan!Lower the damn barrier!"He yelled.<br>"No way...Just stay where you ar-Argh...!"The pain was unbearable.I have no energy to keep the barrier barrier was gone and Natsume ran towards me,holding me in his arms.  
>"Get...Away from...Me...I'm thirsty now...I don't want...to...drink your blood..."The pain won't go away.<br>"Baka..."Natsume wispered and un-buttoned a button from his shirt and pulled his collar down,revealing his vampire side of me is started to wake up again...I tried to resist it.I pushed Natsume away and turned my back towards him.  
>"I don't want to become a vampire!Once I drink someone's blood,it'll be like a drug and I can't just stop drinking!"I yelled.<br>Natsume was stunned.  
>"I don't want to become the same as the creature who murdered my father and sister!"I yelled louder than before.<br>The thirst died down and the pain was gone.  
>"Urghh..."I groaned as I fell to my walked towards me and hugged me.<br>I started to cry,again.  
>"You didn't contract any deadly disease right?"Natsume wispered.<br>I was shocked,"How did you know?"  
>Natsume didn't reply opened his mouth slightly and fangs started to grow out!<br>"N-Natsume,you're a vampire?"I asked.  
>"We,vampires will die of thirst if we don't receive blood from our loved ones."Natsume explained calmly eventhough I already knew it.<br>"You've been experiencing the pain I just experienced right?I've heard you growl softly in your room a few times n a week."  
>" my blood now."<br>"No.I refuse."I insisted as I pulled my tie away,un-buttoned a button and pulled down my collar,signalling Natsume to drink my like he have no grudge against vampires so he should not suffer."Drink 's a little wish of mine before I leave."I said in a calm and soft tone.  
>Natsume hugged me like he refuse.I smiled at him and kissed like he is not just yearning for blood from his loved is also yearning for my kissed me passionately as if wanting to eat me up.I just let him 's going to be our last kiss anyway.<br>"I won't let you ."He wispered after we broke our kiss.  
>I smiled at him and shook my head.<br>"I kissed Luna yesterday is to..."

~Author's Note~ Ah ha!I guess the reason why Mikan ran away was because she saw Natsume and Luna kissing :O Why sis Natsume kiss Luna?  
>Let's guess while waiting for the next chapter :)<p>

~Signing out. 


	6. Please,Forgive Me

~Author's Note~

Hehe,I kinda want to give my speech at the start~Decided to keep you guys in suspense more so please don't blame me~I want to make my story longer ;)

~Continuing with the 6 Please,Forgive me...~

"I kissed Luna yesterday is to-"  
>Rustle rustle...<br>Having heard a strange sound coming from the bush near-by,"Shoot,so soon?"I muttered as I pulled Natsume into the water next to us.I chanted something while hugging Natsume,in the water.

~Natsume POV~

Huh?I'm able to breathe underwater...What's happening?Mikan...?  
>I pulled Mikan away from the hug and stared at her...<p>

~Mikan POV~

Urghh...l can't teleport away underwater...Oh well...I pulled my tie off and tied it around Natsume's eyes,blindfolding tried to struggle but he's weak in water,for a fire-user.  
>I don't think my life will be long anyway...So I might as well let him live on.I used my Ice Alice and started to write some words on the "pond-floor".<p>

Carry on living for my ,forgive me...

Natsume managed to undo the knot of my tie and stared at the message I left.I turned my head away after taking a good look and Natsume.  
>I'm sorry...<br>I swam up to the surface and started the battle,clearing off Natsume's "enemies" before he reach the surface.

~6 months later~

~Natsume POV~

It's been half a year...No news of Mikan.I hope she's doing just fine...  
>"Thinking of Mikan?"A voice behind me called out.<br>I turned my head and saw Ruka,"Hn."I took my comic book and covered my face,in the usual position.  
>"Everybody~We have a new friend joining us~"Narumi squeeled in delight,he look exactly like an idiot.A girl with a baby blue long hair around her waist,crystal blue orbs came in.<br>"Name's Karin,Karin take care of me~"The new girl named Karin winked while smiling and almost all of the boys fainted,i admit,she's kinda that smile...Something's wrong with it...

~Karin's POV~

"Karin-Chan,sit on the empty seat next to everybody,free time~"Narumi smiled and walked out of the classroom.  
>"Hi,you're Natsume right?"I walked over to the empty seat and smiled at Natsume before sitting didn't reply me."Oh well,nice to meet you~"I chirped and faced the front,alot of boys are in front of my desk,bombing me with lots of questions.<br>Suddenly,Natsume placed his hand on my face,turned my face to his,"Do you know that we're not allowed to hav tattoos?"His voice turned stern as he moved my frinch abit.I suppose he have some grudge against my "tattoos"...  
>"They're not 're Controllers,they only work with my braclet."<br>"Alice Controllers?"  
>"No."I replied,got up and stood in front of the class,"I guess I should do a proper introduction of myself."I smiled,"I have more than 20 Alices,but I don't use tattoo and this braclet are indeed controllers but not for have other purposes.I'm a..."I took off my braclet and my tattoo immediately that's not what surprises them the surprised them the most is my black and white wings."Fallen Angel."Everybody gasped and looked shocked,especially Hotaru Imai,Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi,after I told them what I am.<br>"To complete the introduction,maybe I should show you guys something else."I winked once again and opened the windows,jumped out of the special about me not being injured after jumping off from the 3rd floor,after all,I have wings.I stood in the middle of the school field.A magic circle appeared under me and I chanted something."Crystal,Midnight come here to play!~"A sudden gust of strong wind blew from above me.I jumped back a few huge mystical creatures .A pair of them,a white and a black.I went forward and kissed each of thier forehead when they lowered thier heads.  
>"An Alice?"The whole class yelled except for you know who,Hotaru and Natsume.<br>" and Core Heaven and 't try to die just to get them alright?"I smiled and petted my companions.  
>"Wanna come down and try to touch them?"I cast a curious glance at the didn't reply me but I flew up and grabbed hold of Hotaru and Natsume's hands suddenly,a hand grew out from my left shoulder and gestured for Ruka to grab hold of it."No need to be scared~It's my hand~Come on,grab it~"I smiled and flew down once I got Ruka's hand."You two look cold,be cheerful~Life is precious you know..."Once a spoke of "life",I can't help it but to be sad.I landed led them towards Crystal and Midnight."Don't shoot at my companions using your fire and Baka Gun alright?"I glanced back at the 2 cold attitude look kinda shocked when I said that though,I don't know why.<p>

~Later at night~

Knock knock...  
>"Coming~"I chirped as I walked towards the door of my special star bedroom,as expected,I got the empty one next to Natsume's.<br>Natsume was grabbed hold of my hand and pushed me inside,closing the door.  
>"Let go,it hurts you know!"I yelled and pulled my hand back to myself.<br>"Who the hell are you."I received a deadly glare from him.  
>I stared at him blankly."What do you mean by that?Natsume,you're acting strangely..."<br>"Stop me the truth."  
>"I don't understand what you're saying!"I yelled and shook Natsume's hand off.<br>Natsume suddenly collapse and fell onto me,I was shocked.  
>"Mikan...Don't go..."Once I heard this,tears came down automatically,I'm curious why...<br>"Natsume...I'm sorry...Please,forgive me..."I cried softly,with sobs in between."Hmm...?Why do I say such a thing...?Geo you bastard...You must have done something."Thinking of this name,Geo,makes my blood boil.I swear I'll get him later.I pushed Natsume away and stood up,carried him to my bed."I bet he'll get angry if I sent him to the hospital..."I mumbled.

~Author's Notes~

Ah ha~How's that? X3 I'm having my examinations in a week's time~ But never mind,I've faith in myself :3 Anyway,it's not like I'm strange,I get nervous when I find out that someone reviewed my story :P Prevent reviewing if possible please V REMINDER - I'M NOT STRANGE! 


	7. Mikan and Karin

~Natsume POV~ "Arghh...Where am I?"I found myself on a fluffly bed with citrus smell.  
>Hmm...This smells nice...I think I smelled this before somewhere...Oh,during my stay at Mikan's about a year ago...Speaking of Mikan,where's that girl...I think her name is Karin or something like that...<br>I got up but staggered my way towards a random room,exploring and trying to find out where I am right now.

~Karin POV~

"Hmm...I wonder if Natsume have woken up...Maybe I should prepare some scrambled eggs for him as breakfast..."I pondered over this trivial problem when I heard footsteps.I turned around and found Natsume,weak.  
>"Hey!You shouldn't get up when you're running on a high fever!"I rushed forward and grabbed one of Natsume's hand and place it over my shoulder and escorted him back to my bed.<br>He didn't resist and kept staring at me.I gave him a good whack on his head.  
>"Oi it hurt you know?"I retorted and glared at me.<br>"Quit staring at me will you?Oh well,I'll make breakfast for you~Today's Saturday so I'll nurse you back to health~"I chirpped and winked at Natsume as I headed back for the kitchen.  
>I walked out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs on my hand and saw Natsume c-changing?...<br>He's topless so i guess it's alright...I guess.I placed the scrambled eggs on the nearest table and walked towards him,but with a little distance.  
>"H-here,spare clothes I loaned from Ruka...Hope it fits..."I said in a timid smirked and took the shirt."Hey...Wait a second,stop whatever you are doing right now!"I screeched and walked closer towards Natsume,"Where did you get these wounds from?"I looked at him with curious didn't reply me.I went to get a box of first-aid.<br>"Sit on the bed now,I'll help you disinfect your wounds before it gets infected."I comanded and sat next to Natsume,to apply medicine.  
>"Okay~It's don-"before I could finish my sentence,Natsume lied down,on my laps!I blushed furiously,"What the hell are you doing?Get up right now!"I tried to push him off but my strength was not enough,I let him be."Hellooo?Mister Black Cat?You're really aloof huh?Doing whatever you want..."<br>"Be quiet,you said you'll nurse me back to health right?"  
>"I did say so,but I didn't say that I'll be your personal maid!Oh yea,I got a question..."<br>"Hn?"  
>"I looked REALLY like Mikan Sakura right?"<br>"Hn."  
>"Shall I get a make-over and shock the others?It should be fun!"<br>"Don't be stupid."  
>"Bleh!Just you see!Anyway,Natsume,you're very warm...Somewhat warmer than the sun~"I lowered my head and kissed his forehead.I'm sure I saw him blush a little when I kissed his forehead...Maybe it's just my illusion.<p>

~Next day~

"Natsume~Wake up~"I called out.  
>"Shut up,polka..."Natsume growled.<br>I pulled Natsume up and made him open his eyes,,he really did so without me pulling his eyelids...  
>"Here,I can't be Mikan Sakura but I suppose a photo of her and you will do right?I found it in the closet~"I cheered the tired Natsume on.<br>"Mikan..."  
>"Wait a second...Mikan Sakura...Brunnete...Hazel orbs...Urghh...My head..."I clench my head,memories kept flowing out,sharp pain in head won't stop.<br>"Oi are you alright?"Natsume got up,walked towards me and held my shoulders.  
>I began to cry.<br>"Oi,don't cry."Natsume said,almost losing his cool.  
>"Mikan-neechan?"I muttered,memories of Mikan and me kept flowing,from when we're children to the time when me and my father was killed by vampires."I'm a fallen one...I-I killed a human,in the form of an angel..."Tears began to fall.<br>"Oi,what are you saying?"Natsume shook me.  
>"I killed...Killed...I murdered Mikan-neechan...?"My mind went blank and I blacked out.<p>

~That night~

I woke up,I'm in my bed,Natsume was beside me.I sat up,"I remembered,I remembered everything...Mikan-neechan...Huh?Map...?I've remebered a map,route to somewhere..."  
>"Natsume!Wake up this instance!I think I know where Mikan-neechan is!"I hurridly pulled Natsume up and helped him to my veranda."Crystal,Midnight,please,I need your help now..."I said in a soft tone.<br>The two dragons immediately appeared before me,"Please,Midnight,I'll be riding Crystal along with Natsume and you'll back up Crystal in case of enemies appearing."Midnight nodded and I threw Natsume up onto Crystal's back.  
>"Oi little girl,it hurts you know?Be gentler or you can't get married."Natsume smirked a little.<br>I blushed and smacked him on the back,"None of your business!Crystal,Midnight,lets fly!"  
>"I'm definitely going to get Mikan-neechan back...Darn you,Geo..."I muttered.<br>"Who's this Geo anyway?"  
>"Professor that kidnapped me right away after I'm banished from Heaven.I'm just a test subject of sometimes erases my memories temporarily with some pills and get me to do some dirty works like killing people who disobeyed offered Mikan-neechan to join him in his research because he is researching the Stealing and Insertion Alice,but Mikan-neechan turned him down and he got me to possess somebody's body and kill Mikan-neechan came back as a fallen angel,he became more interested in her and decided to abduct her like the way I was Mikan-neechan knew more powerful magic and is able to know the future,so she wen tto see you and the other guys for the last time before letting fate take her."I explained thoroughly.<br>Natsume seemed shock to hear all that.  
>"Crystal,Midnight,down!"I comanded and the two dragons flew down."Natsume,I'll heal you temporarily for a span of 5 hours so you can help me find Mikan-neechan but after five hours,you'll have your high fever back again alright?"With a simple nod,I healed Natsume."Thanks,Crystal,Midnight,go back and have a good night's rest alright?"I patted thier heads and they took off.<br>"Natsume!Over there!Mikan-neechan!"I pulled Natsume along towards a sakura tree in a graveyard.  
>"Mikan..."Natsume and I was was chained in front of a dead sakura tree,with her legs chained together witha chain linked to the ground and each of the hand chained to the top of the clouds,in a form of a "Y".Mikan have cuts all over her and was was still in the clothes when Natsume last met her,it's already all tattered all over.<br>"Go away!Who told you two to come here?Karin,Natsume,get the hell outta here right now!Who's so dumb to walk right into a trap!"Mikan yelled loudly at the sight of the two shocked ones.  
>"Great work, to you,your sister will obey me obediently instead of only resisting and get beaten by my those two right now!"A voice came out from behind me and turned around,"Geo you bastard!"I yelled loudly.<p>

~End of Chapter 7,Mikan and Karin~

~Notes from the author~ Hehe,just want to relax a little so when I have time,I'll spend a bit of time writing this ^^V Please look forward to the next chapter in about a week's time ~ Cheers,Matoko. 


End file.
